Sprinting For Amu
by itsginaa
Summary: Hey! This is my first ever fanfiction. I'm not the best of writers, but I'll hope you'll enjoy it! This story is written in chapters: the first chapter is in Amu's POV, then chapter 2 is Ikuto's POV, and so on... (This story is set 7 years into the future of the Shugo Chara universe.) When Ikuto gets caught up in the wrong crowd, he goes through anything to protect Amu...
1. Chapter 1 - Amu's lost this race

"IKUTO!" Pant... pant... pant... I couldn't keep up with him. He's just so lightning fast he disappeared round the corner in seconds. I just didn't understand- why was he running away from me? What did I do wrong? I caught a glimpse of the expression on Yoru's face- a melancholy expression, with tears slowly streaming down his face. I will never forget Ikuto's eyes. They shone like a full moon on a clear night, revealed behind masses of gloomy clouds that have drifted away.

Giving up, not wanting to run any more, I reluctantly sat down on a bench. Catching my breath (which decided to leave me for a good ten minutes,) I drew out my cell phone and dialled Ikuto's number. I shouldn't have got my hopes up, because he had his phone firmly switched off. Voicemail couldn't answer my curiosities right now.

At that moment, I was hugged from behind, my neck was being roughly kissed, and a voice whispered, "Amu..."


	2. Chapter 2- IKUTOOOO!

~Ikuto's POV~

Protecting Amu was my only hope. I couldn't let her get tangled up in Easter's web of lies too. When I saw the black van pull up at the side of the road my only instinct was to run as far away as I could, even if that meant leaving her to fend for herself. Of course, I couldn't let Easter's 'employees' spot me hanging around with Amu- it would be a far too dangerous and risky situation for both of us. If they saw me accompanying her, they'll begin to stalk Amu to drive some information out of her. But, what does Easter want out of me? The Embryo business was dealt with years ago now. They surely don't need the 'Black Cat of Misfortune' anymore.

"I-Ikuto...s-slow down..nya," panted Yoru. I almost forgot that the little guy was frantically trying to keep up with my fast pace. "E-Easter's minions have g-gone -nya..."

"Yoru, we need to get out of here," I started to explain. "If Easter spot me or Amu, they'll capture us to help them with their classified project."

"What project, nya?" Yoru was slowly beginning to get his breath back now. I started to feel a bit of sympathy for him, having to chase after stupid Ikuto, poor thing.

"X-Eggs are making a drastic return, and a very triumphant one," I added. "They want to make a replica of the great Embryo, for the director. As everyone knows, he loves shiny things. But, this Embryo is said to hold a great deal of black magic and evil, and the Easter Company are talking of plans for world acquisition."

Suddenly, there was a loud and abrupt BANG! from around the corner. Without a moment to spare, I dashed over- to be met with a devastating scene...


	3. Chapter 3 - A Familiar Face

~Amu's POV~ _**(This chapter is set just before Ikuto goes around the corner a.k.a. Chapter 2)**_

_**Oh God. Someone's behind me. Some sort of freak who thinks it's okay to go up to a girl and just start kissing her neck. What a... PERVERT!**_

_**Should I turn around? Should I confront him? Or should I just run away? I could always go find Ikuto.**_

Right, this is it. I need to turn around, and see who this random person could be. Just do it, Amu. DO IT! To my horror, I recognised him almost straight away.

"C-c-chairman?" I stuttered nervously. "KAIRI!?"

"Amu..." he whispered, a bit creepily. He was acting very odd. And besides, why didn't he just come up and say a simple 'hello' instead of acting like a complete jerk? "You don't have to call me Chairman any more; instead, call me Master."

"I WON'T CALL YOU ANYTHING YOU LITTLE... wait, did you just say 'Master?'" I asked, very confused. Where is Ikuto when you need him? Stupid cat boy. He _**LEFT**_ me!

"Didn't I tell you a couple of years back, that I would return to you, when I became worthy of a man? Alas, here I am- and I want to be your man." Kairi then leaned in eerily close to my lips, and that's when the nail hit the coffin. I kicked him violently in the shin. I knew that was his weak point, because of when I watched him play soccer with Nagihiko. Of course, that was all the way back in elementary school.

It was clear that Kairi was trying to hide his pain. Wimp! His face turned bright red, like a ripe tomato!

"Clear off, CHAIRMAN!" I shouted angrily, just to get the message across. I think Kairi's wise enough to stay away from me now.

Or not.

"OWWWWW!" Kairi screamed. His screaming could pierce a million ear lobes. "I didn't even get to finish my message to you!"

"Well make it quick, lover boy!" I will not let Kairi take any advantage of me: I have learnt to grow my independence. In fact, this was something I learnt from Ikuto.

Ah, Ikuto.

"As you may or may not know, Easter are developing some new plans," he exclaimed, like he was showing off. I could physically see his ego getting more and more gigantic. "And you may not know that me and my sister are co-leaders for this project! We have organised all of the diabolical plans, but we need more slav- I mean, workers to 'help' us capture Japan!"

"You are_** INSANE!**_I thought you turned against Easter..." I trailed off when I saw the helicopter landing just a few metres away from us. Three men, dressed smartly in white lab coats, came running towards us.

It all happened in a blur. They grabbed Kairi, pinned him against the wall... and the shattering of bullets pounded at my eardrums.


	4. Chapter 4- The Return

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update wait! Been so busy with school, exams and stuff... at least now I have the time to pen the next chapter of this story!**_

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

**"**Amu!"

I hurried over to her side. Her cold, hard side. She was shivering as the cruel Winter wind struck at her cheeks, tinted red and streaked with tears. She knelt on the ground, next to Kairi's body. Trying in vain to hold back tears myself, whilst being overwhelmed by the harshness of it all, I gently took Amu's hand to help her up. Her hand was painted with blood.

I settled her into my embrace, loving and tender.

"Amu..." I whispered, barely able to hold back the waterworks about to burst from my eye. "I'm sorry..." I kissed the top of her forehead tenderly, and pressed my thumb against her cheek to slowly, but gently wipe away a stray tear.

She looked up at me, her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes, unreadable in the darkness, "You... don't have to apologise. This is all my fault. I just _**knew**_I shouldn't have gotten involved with those narcissistic idiots!" she shouted, raising her voice with every word she spoke. "Now I _**literally**_ have blood on my hands!"

"I shouldn't have left you alone, Amu- I left you to face everything by yourself. But I do know one thing-"-I planted a sly, quick kiss on her lips-"I do know that you look beautiful even with bloodshot eyes and salty cheeks that are still entirely kissable."

"Wha-?" Amu started, because I cut her off with another kiss, this time passionately on the lips. I closed my eyes as I let a delicious light-headed feeling rush through me. Amu stiffened in my grasp but slowly started to relax while placing her hands on my shoulders. I slitherd my tongue into her warm mouth, making her groan as she dug her nails into my shoulders. I broke off from her lips, then slowly started advancing towards her neck. My lips were mere inches away from her pale skin when suddenly...

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! I-IKUTOOOO!" screamed Amu. I snapped my head up abruptly, shocked. The tears started flowing from her eyes again; my heart started aching, demanding her affection to be returned.

"Amu! What's wrong? Please darling, tell me what's troubling you!" I stared at her intently, anxiously awaiting her response.

"It's... nothing," she muttered. "I'm sorry, Ikuto, it's just..." she sighed heavily, taking in ragged breaths.

"Just what?" My wrist snaked out from my jacket and tried to grab her wrist, but she rapidly stepped back. I glared at her, masking my hurt with anger.

"...I think we should break up."

_**Chapter 5 coming soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Failing Miserably

**_A/N: Please remember that the characters in this story are 7 years older than they are in the original anime, meaning that Amu is not 12/13, she is 19/20 years old. Just thought I'd put this in case you were wondering why Ikuto in the last chapter was trying to seduce a 12 year old :s_**

**_~Amu's P.O.V~_**

I awaited his response. He just stared at me, mouth gaping open, eyes exposing a look of horror. His eyes wandered to Chairman on the floor as he went over to him. Ikuto searched for a pulse.

"So..." he began. "Well, Amu. I break my back to protect you from Easter, and this is the thanks I get? At least-"-he glowered into Kairi's eyes while pointing at the former chairman's chest - "THIS still has a heart. Go on then, Amu. Pour out your huge jug of feelings you have for him. Come, Yoru." He started to walk away before turning back and saying in a low, almost crispy voice, "I'll call an ambulance for Kairi. He's breathing, but only just."

"Wait! Ikuto..." I shouted after him, but he had already sprinted off into the distance. Damn! Why does he never let me finish whatever I'm about to say to him!

I focused my attention on Kairi, who was struggling to get up. Inhaling a short intake of breath, I grabbed his hand and firmly pulled him up. I looked into his eyes, demanding to know what was going on.

"Amu... I'm so sorry." He refused to meet my glare, instead looking at my hand intertwined in his. I caught him smirking from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not going to take you seriously, Chairman, unless you wipe that stupid smirk off your face." I blushed. I sounded like a strict school teacher! Kairi tried to set his smirk into a straight line, but his efforts failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Amu."


End file.
